Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a scanner configured to scan an image on an original sheet, and a scanning method for such a scanner. The present disclosures particularly relate to generation of image data which is generated when an image on a folded original sheet is scanned using such a scanner and/or according to such a scanning method.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique to detect edges of an original sheet based on imaged data which is obtained by scanning the original sheet, and extract an image on an original sheet referring to the detected edges of the original sheet. There is also known a technique to compensate for inclination of the original sheet to generate image for output based on the image data representing the scanned image.